Fushigi Yûgi: The New Generation
by ValerieTodd
Summary: What happens when the Suzaku are brought back to life with the Seiryu?What happens when seven outcast in their world are suddenly transported to The Universe Of Four Gods,and they find out that their the Suzaku seishi reincarnated? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey there. This is one of our first Fan-fics. Yes, I said we. My friend and I have been writing this for a while. Val, the crazy one of us, thought up the idea of our group of friends traveling to 'The Universe of the Four Gods'. And I, Chantal, have had the idea of us being doubles to the Suzaku Seishi. Well actually, I had started a fan-fic myself, but never had the chance to get it all down on the computer. (My idea's never made sense.)  
  
And now for the show! Go ahead and read.  
  
Warning  
  
I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Wish I did though...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Valerie's Point Of View  
  
I stood alone, looking around. I couldn't see anything but the small circle of light that was surrounded me. I looked around, but nothing was familiar. I walked to the edge of the light, but didn't want to leave it. Mainly fearing what might be out in the darkness. I turned around, hearing footsteps not far away from me.  
  
A man, not much older than I, was walking towards me. I couldn't see his face but he had long bangs that basically defied gravity, and a walking staff. When he came closer I was able to see his face. He looked happy and his eyes were closed. He had light blue hair that was the exact same color as the streaks in my own hair; he also had a rat-tail. He wore a blue cloak with white circles over his shoulder, with a necklace made with beads. His cloths were different from most guys. 'I've never seen any type of clothing like that in my life before' I thought to myself. I looked up at him, smiling. Why I was smiling, I didn't know. I heard him say my name. 'He reminds me of someone' I thought.  
  
He walked towards me, but didn't move. In fact, he was walking backwards away from me. I reached out my hand and started to run, but he disappeared.  
  
All of a sudden, the ground below me disappeared, and I fell endlessly. My arms flailed, and I reached for anything I could, but everything I reached for, disappeared. Then I saw his face once again. His right eye had a scar...but earlier, he was a happy person, with two of his eyes. I don't understand...  
  
And now our story begins...  
  
'Val...' I heard someone calling my name, and then my body shake. I slowly slid open my eyes, and saw Chantal, my best friend looking at me. She smiled and her hand slid from my shoulder to my cheek.  
  
Chantal is one of the nicest people you would ever know. I changed schools in grade 3 and she was the first person to come up to me and say hi. Ever since then we've been friends. She has long blond hair with purple streaks that travels down to her lower back, and is always braided, for only god knows why.  
  
"Good morning." She tickled my cheek and I curled up into a ball under my covers. She laughed and walked to the other side of my room to the closet. I pulled the cover down just below my eyes and looked at her. She grabbed her clothes for the day and started her little walk to the washroom. She looked over at me, winked, and walked away. I smiled and pulled my covers off.  
  
I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, then walked over to my closet to grab a pair of pants. I pulled off the top I was wearing and pulled over the shirt in my hands, then pulled on my pants. After I pulled on my pants, Chantal walked in and grabbed my brush after pulling out her elastic from her hair.  
  
Today, Chantal wore a pair of baggy black jeans with a chain hanging from one pocket to the other, a tight white muscle shirt, and her spiked bracelets. Even her earrings had spikes on them. She had gotten a tattoo of vines around her shoulder with a rose in the center. I wish I had one like that...  
  
Chantal started to brush her hair and sat on my bed, looking up at me.  
  
"What were you dreaming about last night?" she asked between 'ows'. I looked over at her brushing my own hair with the other brush.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, 'cause you were pretty restless. You kept moving around, and it kept me up sometimes."  
  
I looked over at her with a sorry look. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I had trouble sleeping myself." She smiled up at me and placed the brush to the side. She picked up her elastic and put it around her wrist, for after she did her hair. I got up and left the room to go to the washroom and saw my brother; he was still sleeping. He looks so cute, and peaceful...just like a teddy bear.  
  
When I came back from the washroom, I was startled by Chantal. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. It's usually down in a braid. She put her stuff in her bag and fastened it up across her chest. When she walked towards me, she stopped, startled. She put a hand in her pocket and leaned to one side.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Y-you have your hair up...I haven't seen it up since we were in grade 5."  
  
"I know, I just wanted a different look today. That's all." She shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand slightly as if to say 'oh well'. We both turned our heads towards the door, and saw my little brother walk past, his hair a complete mess. Chantal laughed slightly and nudged herself off the wall. She started walking out of my room and pushed me out with her.  
  
As we walked down the stairs, I heard the phone ring. My brother answered the phone and kept asking stupid questions to the person on the other line, and we could hear the answers from the stairs, mostly curses...it was Tul.  
  
Tul, or Krystle, was the tough one of the gang. She has shoulder length blond with red streaks, which is always pulled back into a short ponytail. She's always seen in a black muscle shirt and black pants, or a white dress shirt, black muscle shirt underneath and black vest on top and black pants; and she usually wears about ten silver necklaces around her neck. Her belts end up crossing one over the other, and she wears a chain going from one belt loop to the other, just to get the right look.  
  
Chantal dropped her bag next to the stairs and walked over to my little brother, John. He let go of the phone before she even got a chance to say good morning and give him a hug. She has a habit of hugging people, but it doesn't bother me. What's funny, is that Chantal is a tough girl with Tul, and she goes around giving hugs to people...weirdo...  
  
She picked up the phone from the table and held it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into it, hoping the person didn't hang up.  
  
"Hi, Tul! We could hear you all the way from the stairs, and John was by the computer..." The conversation went on forever. I waited and waited, but Chantal never let got of the phone, so I went and started to make breakfast for us.  
  
About twenty minutes later, she finally got off the phone. She walked over to me and stood behind me leaning against me pretending to sleep.  
  
"So...? What's up with Tul?" She got up and leant against the counter.  
  
"She said she's on her way, and she has Kim, Andrea, Fenja, and Kathleen with her."  
  
"All of them?!"  
  
"Yup, and we can meet up with them, if you want...?" I turned to her and the toaster popped. It made her jump as if she had ants in her pants.  
  
"Well, could you call John over? I have to ask him something." She shrugged and walked off to find my brother. She stopped at the end of the stairs and yelled up for him. He came down the stairs holding his backpack, and sweater. Chantal gave him a confused look as he dropped down his stuff next to hers and walked away.  
  
"John, we're gonna to be leaving soon, and you're going to your friends' soon, right?"  
  
"Yup, he's on his way to pick me up, then we're going to his house for the day." I nodded and he heard a car horn outside. Chantal walked over to the door leading outside, and flicked the switch to open the door.  
  
"John! They're here for ya." John ran from the kitchen to his stuff in a flash, and was gone the next. He ran back inside for his sweater then ran again. Chantal laughed slightly and stood inside the garage, bare foot waving him away. I walked outside to stand with her, with the phone in my hand, and dialed Tul's cell number. I told her that we would be waiting for them here, and...yeah, enough said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry about these chapters, we're just introducing some main characters and in the next chapter we'll most likely already be in the book. And sorry for the name changing from Kim to Jen. Just some personal problems. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chantal's Point Of View  
  
Well, we ended up going to meet them. Val got worried because they were taking too long to get here, and she grabbed her stuff and ran out. I ended up grabbing my black zip-up sweater and running after her. After I grabbed my cell, I don't leave anywhere without it.  
  
As we were walking, we were lost in our own trail of thought. I raised my arms up and put my hands behind my head, humming a little tune in my head, which I couldn't get out. Val, on the odd occasion, would look over and start laughing and me. I would look over at her and just smile, she would start to faintly blush, for some odd reason.  
  
"Chantal, lets stop here and wait for them." Val nudged me and I stopped.  
  
"Hnn?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"I said we could stop here to wait for them. Un...less you wanna go after them...?" I shook my head and sat on the table outside of Burger King. She sat on the chair next to where I was sitting and I pat her head gently.  
  
Val looked down the street, saw a familiar bunch of people, and sat up on the edge of her seat. I, who was lying back on the table, heard her get up and lifted my arm to look at her. She got up and started to walk slowly towards the group, and I got up to follow her.  
  
"Val," I called after her. She looked back at me and signaled for me to follow her. Me, being as dumb as I am, just stood there. I realized after she didn't come back that she wasn't coming back. She was at least ten meters away when I realized it, and I started running after her.  
  
She caught up with the others, (Kathleen, Fenja, Tul and Jen) and I was still running after her.  
  
"Hey Tul!" I yelled a couple of feet away. She waved at me taking a drag of her cigarette, and then I stopped. She offered it to me, and I immediately took it into my hand, crouching down to the ground, and taking a drag.  
  
Tul was the tough one of our group. She was basically the male, our leader.  
  
I looked up at Val and she crouched down next to me with a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for running ahead, but...I was excited to see them all." I took another drag, and passed it up to Tul, still glaring at Val, playfully. I got up and they all looked at me surprised.  
  
I looked at them all as though they were crazy. "What?" Fenja pointed at my head, and I brought a hand up to my hair. "Oh, that. Yeah, I decided that I was going to change my hairstyle today. I needed to do something new."  
  
Val smiled and looked up at Tul, who had just finished her cigarette. She looked at everyone, and guided us to move on. Everyone, except for me, started walking. I started walking when she had. She shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled out her lighter and another cigarette to light. She slowed down ever so slightly, and lit it up, inhaling, then exhaling deeply.  
  
Kathleen was a strange but beautiful girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with black streaks, puppy-dog brown eyes, and a round face. She was quite slim, and tall, as well. Val was latched onto her arm like a leech, yet she was leaning her head against Kathleen's arm; she had a headache.  
  
Fenja was a tall and slim woman, about 5'8". Her long blond hair streaked with blue, traveled down her back between her shoulder blades. Her slender hands were holding onto the straps of her backpack, cautiously. She never really trusted anyone on the streets, and could blame her?  
  
Jen is one of the happiest people you could meet. She had shoulder length blond hair with dark green streaks, which, in my opinion, actually looked nice. She had an oval face, green eyes.  
  
We all began to walk to Val's house. Val had decided since her parents were gone that all of them would have a sleepover at her place. I glanced around before Tul passed me her cigarette and I took a drag and held it for a moment before exhaling.  
  
"What's with Val?" Tul asked. I look at Val who was still leaning against Kathleen and smiling occasionally at Kathleen's little jokes or puns. I shrugged slightly "She just has a headache, I guess." I said. Tul looked slightly content with that answer and nodded before taking the cigarette and taking another drag.  
  
All of a sudden I heard the sound of a can hitting something and I turned around to see Val holding the side of her head and Kathleen was glaring. I saw whom she was glaring at and who had thrown that can. It was a group of about four in a car that was going very slow and occasionally stopped. Tul was already mouthing off at them I went over by Tul.  
  
"You freaks! Why don't you go back under the rock you came from!? No one wants ya hear so why don't you do the world a favor and kill yourselves!"  
  
"Why don't you buzz off!? We don't want or need you here! You morons should go back to kindergarten!" I said glaring at them. If looks could kill, they would have all blown up.  
  
"I think your moms are calling for their big baby's to go home for a nap! Go home!" Tul yelled and threw the can at them as they left. The can did crack their back window because it was full. I walked over to Val and looked at the side of her head where the can had hit her. There already was a bump by her temple.  
  
"Its going to leave a big enough bruise. Thank God that it missed her temple. That would have really did some damage." Kathleen told us. Tul turned around and punched a tree that was nearby which left a dent in its trunk.  
  
"Fuckin' Jerks! Why do always do this?! We didn't do anythin' to them and their still tryin' to pick a fight. Next time I'll burn their face with my lighter!" Tul yelled completely pissed off at people doing this to them.  
  
We all continued our walk to Val's place. I looked over at Val who was leaning her head against Kathleen's shoulder. She must have noticed that I was looking at her because she smiled at me trying to show as if there's nothing wrong. She hates making others worry about her or get involved in her problems.  
  
Anyway, we continued our walk to Val's. She had decided that since her parents weren't in, she would have a sleepover at her house with all of us invited. Val's brother wasn't going to be there, either; higher noise level!  
  
I glanced around at everyone, and Tul tapped my shoulder with her wrist, holding the cigarette in front of me. I took it between my thumb and pointer finger and took a puff. Tul put her arms behind her head and pointed at Val with her chin.  
  
"What's with Val?" She asked me. I looked over at Val blowing out the smoke. Val was leaning on Kathleen's shoulder, smiling once or twice at the jokes Kathleen made to cheer her up.  
  
"She probably just has a headache. It's normal for her, you should know that." I smiled lightly and looked over at Tul taking another puff of the cigarette and handing it to her. She nodded and looked around.  
  
I looked at one of the cars beside us and saw that one of the guys in the backseat threw something out the window. I ran forward to get Val out of the way, but it was too late. It hit her. She fell to the ground letting Kathleen's arm go and cursed at the top of her lungs. I helped her up and started yelling at the guys in the car.  
  
"Hey! What the hell'd ya do that for?!" I cursed. Tul was starting to run after them, holding the can that they threw at Val.  
  
"Why don't you guys crawl back under the rock you came from?!" She yelled at them tossing the can. They drove off as fast as they could, and it just hit one of the back lights.  
  
I held Val and she leaned against me. I took a look at her head, and saw that it was just a bump, nothing too serious. But still, they didn't exactly have to throw it at Val; it's dangerous...  
  
Tul ran back over and walked up to Val putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" She slightly pulled Val towards her and checked out the side of her head. She cringed when she saw that the bump was huge.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine...but those jerks didn't have to make my headache any worse." We laughed a bit at the lameness of that little joke, and started walking towards the house more. We saw a couple of friends here and there driving past, and of course, we waved to them, they honked back, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
When we got back, Val though she lost her key. But to our advantage, she gave me a spare; thank god for me, I guess.  
  
Thanks a lot and please read and review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

When we describe a character this is how we really act. I am not making this up! We were talking at school one day about how much we were like the Suzaku Seishi.  
  
Val: -rubs her head- Why am I the one who gets hurt?  
  
Chantal: Your more ditzy one and you're the one who always gets hurt anyways.  
  
Val: That's not true! Your more ditzy then me! You spend forever doing your make up and hair!  
  
Chantal: -sticks out her tongue-  
  
Tul: -sits down watching them, eating popcorn- this is funny...  
  
Kathleen: -takes Tul popcorn and runs- Mine!  
  
Tul: Gimme that back!!! –runs after her-  
  
Andrea and Fenja: -laughs-  
  
Jen: --'  
  
Kathleen: On with the next chapter! –keeps running with the popcorn chibi-  
  
Jen: Hey! That was my line!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Val's Point of View  
  
When we stepped into my house, Chantal, Tul, and Kathleen went right for the basement, and Fenja and Jen stayed at the door, staring around, amazed at the size of my house. My house had white walls and when you get in there's a long hall that ends in the kitchen and dining room. There were a few paintings on the walls and to one side there was the living room. I smiled at their faces knowing they have never seen my home before.  
  
Kathleen ran down the stairs as fast as she could to claim the couch. She almost fell flat on her face on the last few steps. Chantal and Tul walked back and grabbed Jen and Fenja by the wrists dragging them down to the basement. I couldn't help but laugh seeing Fenja and Jen looking at my home dazed. Before I went to meet them I walked over to the freezer and opened it pulling out a tray of ice cubes and putting about five in a plastic bag. I refilled the tray and put it back into the freezer before walking downstairs to see the others holding the ice to the side of my head.  
  
When I got into the basement Tul and Chantal were play fighting while the others cheered on laughing. I smiled to myself before I went and sat down on the couch with Jen, Fenja and Kathleen. "Ha! I got ya!" Chantal said as she had Tul in a headlock until Tul tripped Chantal making her fall down but what Tul didn't know was that she wouldn't let go and Tul went falling down with her. Everyone burst into a laughing fit at the two who just grinned.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing when they heard a doorbell. Tul was the first to jump to her feet and run up the stairs, which looked more like a blur of black. We all followed her up except for Kathleen who stayed on the couch not wanting to give it up. Tul had opened the door and was now talking to our friend who we had been waiting for all this time her name was Andrea.  
  
Andrea was the youngest one of us. She was 15 with shoulder length brown hair with light purple streaks, which looked pink. She had pale skin and was about 5'2. She was the smartest one of everyone despite her age. She was also one of us that worried the most.  
  
When I walked up to Andrea and gave her a hug she smiled and hugged me back but then looked at me with plain worry as she was I was holding a bag full of ice against the side of my head. I smiled and waved my hand. "Its nothing, just a dump." I said smiling to her. She nodded slightly and looked at Tul who just shrugged. "I'll explain later." She said and walked with Andrea to the basement. The other followed and Chantal walked beside me giving me a smiled which made me smile. I guess she just has that effect on people that makes you want to smile when you're with her. We all went and sat in the basement and started talking once again.  
  
--------------------  
  
The Emperor sat in his royal robes on his throne resting his chin on his hand his dark green hair falling over his face. He was still very confused. He and the other Seishi have been dead for two years, as his advisers had told him but someone they were brought back to life a few days ago. Even Chichiri and Chiriko did not know what to do with it. When Chiriko was brought back, he was no long thirteen but sixteen, much taller then he had been and not as childish. He had called for Chichiri to see what he thought of the situation. He sighed and rubbed his temples trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright Hotohori Na no da?" Chichiri asked as he walked in bowing to the Emperor. Hotohori shook his head and sitting up straight.  
  
"Did you figure out how or why we all came back?" The Emperor asked his fellow Seishi. While sitting straight on his chair even in this situation that he was an Emperor and shouldn't slump in his chair.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think that we all died before we we're meant to and brought back to complete what were we're born to do no da." Chichiri said leaning against his walking staff.  
  
The Emperor thought about it for a second and nodded. "That seems a possibility. And what about Chiriko?" He said and looked at the older seishi. Wondering why Chiriko was older. It was quite a mystery they we're in.  
  
"Maybe Suzaku needed him to be older so he can develop more skill that will be necessary no da." The monk said.  
  
"Thank you very much, Chichiri." The Emperor said and Chichiri nodded, smiling slightly. "Your welcome Na no da." He said before walking out of the main hall leaving Hotohori to collect his thoughts. ------------------------  
  
Everyone point of view  
  
"Hey Fenja, you know that project we have in world religion about china?" Andrea asked her while she brought her bag up. Fenja thought for a moment and nodded.  
  
"I haven't found much on it yet. What about you any luck?" Fenja asked knowing that she did have something in the bag that had to do with their project. Andrea gave a smile before pulling a book out of her bag and handing it to Fenja. Fenja looked at it with some confusion. It was written in old Chinese but beside the Chinese was an English translation.  
  
"Wow, where did you find it? Its awesome!" She asked Andrea who smiled and laughed. The book had a red cover with black symbols. Beside the symbols read 'The Universe Of The Four Gods', Fenja excitedly opened the book and started going though it. She started to read the first page.  
  
Fenja's eyes went wide with worry and she dropped the book crawling back against Chantal. Chantal looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder before looking back at the book. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the book, which was now glowing a soft red.  
  
"What's going on...?" Val asked still looking at the book. She felt that this was right but I still had no clue to what was happening...no one did. Tul looked around and noticed everyone had a spot on their body that was glowing red, "What t'fuck?" she mumbled. Everyone else seemed to not notice that they were partially glowing.  
  
Jen walked over to the book and was about to pick it up when the book glowed so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes before everything went dark.  
  
Hey, hope you liked it   
  
Jen: That was short...  
  
Kathleen: Its done already?  
  
Val: Yeah, I already have the next chapter. I just need to type it up.  
  
Chantal: Then type already!!  
  
Val: –starts typing the next chapter-  
  
Tul: Hurry will ya!  
  
Andrea: Will you stop pestering her!  
  
Fenja: Yeah, she types faster then you.  
  
Chantal: Faster! Faster!  
  
Val: I'm typing, I'm typing now stop it or your not going to read it.  
  
-Complete silence-  
  
Val: That's better...Now please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again! I hope your all doing alright. Like I said before, sorry about the change of name of Jen to Kim, personal problems. I just wanna say that I'm VERY happy that people are reading my fanfic. I hope you all have a good day. See ya!  
  
Chantal: Finally! Took you long enough.  
  
Val: -crosses arms over chest sticking her tongue out-  
  
Andrea: -sweatdrops- Well, at least its done.  
  
Chantal: Good point.  
  
Kathleen: -nods in agreement- Yeah I like it. Ooo! My cat! -picks up fluffy-  
  
Fluffy: PPuuuurrrrrrrr........  
  
Kathleen:   
  
Tul: She has a very short attention span....  
  
Jen: -nods in agreement-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Valerie's point of view  
  
I groaned and brought my hand up to the side of my head where I was earl hit with a can. I winced feeling it throbbing. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up still holding my head. I looked around and saw that everyone else was still unconscious. I slowly got up and started to hear groans from everyone else. Tul got up and glanced around.  
  
"Where t'hell are we?!" Tul said loudly. I looked up at her and started to remember them in the basement and the book glowing.  
  
"I really don't know." I said and gently helped Kathleen to her feet. Kathleen was looking around trying to put two and two together.  
  
"How long have we been knocked out?" Andrea asked glancing around quite curious.  
  
"About two hours." Kathleen simply said. Jen looked at her raising an eyebrow. "How do you know?" She asked wondering.  
  
Kathleen pointed to my temple. "She has a pretty big bruise....That would take about an hour or two to get that size." She explained. Chantal came over to me and winced looking at it. I looked at her. "Is it that bad?" I asked and she nodded.  
  
"It goes up to your eye." She said. I took some of my hair and tried my best to cover my bruise with hair, not doing a very good job at it either. I sighed and gave up trying to hide it.  
  
Everyone was looking around trying to figure out what happened and where they were. It was quite weird, one second we were in my basement talking about school...next, we're in a field that looks like nothing by my place.  
  
I looked at Chantal noticing she stopped talking and was looking straight ahead. The wind was gently blowing across her face and brushing her hair. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to us with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Everyone, stop talking and listened..." She said in a low voice. Everyone had stopped and that's when we heard the clashing sound of thin metals coming closer and closer.  
  
I walked over to Chantal who was now standing beside Tul. Kathleen followed looking ahead not moving while Andrea and Fenja walked over to us. Both of them seemed quite scared, their face was pale. I heard the sound coming closer and closer.  
  
I saw a group of men coming towards us. They carried spears and sword, my eyes narrowed slightly as I looked at them coming. It wasn't the swords that scared me; it was the anger they carried in their face.  
  
The group of men whom I thought to be soldiers stopped in front of us and started to surround us. I looked over at Fenja and Andrea and saw that Fenja looked deathly pale. Andrea put a hand on her arm to reassure that she would be ok; I looked around at the others.  
  
I looked at Chantal and Tul. Tul was glaring at them with an expression on her face that said 'Hurt anyone and I'll kill you'. That was a usual face she made to people she didn't know but for some reason I knew she meant it. Chantal was cracking her knuckles. I guess she's thinking that we're going to fight our way out.  
  
Jen was looking around at them while looking slightly scared, but who wouldn't be. The soldiers had their weapons pointed at us.  
  
A man walked up more then the others. I guessed he must have been the leader of them. He had short black hair and he wore more gold then the others but the one thing that brought him out was the beautifully carved red phoenix that he wore on his breastplate.  
  
"Your all under arrest!" He told us as some guards started to walk forward with rope. Tul got into a fighting stance along with Chantal. Kathleen was standing in front of Fenja while Andrea tried to calm the frightened girl who was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"What are we arrested for? We have done nothing wrong." I said trying to be as calm as possible. 'If we tried to fight our way out we would all be killed' I thought looking at all the weapons that the men carried.  
  
"Your on royal ground, which is forbidden to anyone who does not live in the palace." The leader declared. I thought for a moment before responding. "We will go with you." I said calmly. Everyone looked at me in complete surprise.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?! We can fight 'em off!" Tul said looking at me. I shook my head disagreeing. "If we fight we won't live to see tomorrow. Look, we have no idea where we are. If we go with them quietly we might be able to talk to them and tell them what happened and how we got here." I told her and everyone else quietly.  
  
"How do you know they'll believe us?" Kathleen asked. She was pale and looked scared but for some reason I felt that she wasn't.  
  
"We don't even know how we got here!" Chantal said. Kathleen thought for a moment and nodded. Andrea went into thoughts before responding.  
  
"Remember the book? I think we got sucked into it! This looks like ancient China and that was in the department I found the book." Andrea said. Everyone was quite surprised but nodded at Andrea knowing she was smart and knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Its our only chance, so I guess we should go with them quietly." Jen said. I looked at them as they nodded agreeing. I looked at the guard and nodded. It seemed that he was listening to our conversation and was quite surprised.  
  
"Your all from another world?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded, just then I noticed he was looking at our cloths with a weird expression on his face. 'for someone who just met another person from a different world he doesn't seem too much in disbelief or too surprised.' I thought.  
  
"We will see if you are or not. But we must bound you to make sure you don't run away." He said as he walked over to us with other soldiers. I noticed that Fenja had slightly calmed down now that most of the soldiers put their weapons down.  
  
Kathleen: Awsome! Now you need to continue it!  
  
Val: Yeah, I know. Chantal! You should help me too!  
  
Chantal: -listning to music-  
  
Val: ...'  
  
Tul: I ain't helpin' Its your job. I just read....  
  
Jen: Me too!  
  
Andrea: I could help!  
  
Val: Thanks '  
  
Kathleen: Please! Read and Review!! 


End file.
